Wojna o Bara Magna
Wojna o Bara Magna to kontynuacja opowiadań Historia plemienia lawy i Jak zostac wojownikiem. Częśc 1 Podróż Arnor i Kiri stali przed bramą Nowej Gerony. Obok nich stali Zen i Mosabar. -Niedługo wrócimy-rzekł Arnor. -W jego języku "niedługo" znaczy 'długo"-zażartował Kiri.-Czy naprawdę mogę wam zaufac? -Eee, tu jest jeszcze Władca Żywiołu Lawy-odpowiedział Mosabar.-Tylko że on siedzi w kraterze wulkanu i rozmyśla w samotności. -Kiedyś nam wsyzstkim jego medytacje wyjdą na dobre, wierz mi-powiedział Arnor i wsiadł na Geto V-5, a za nim Kiri. -Gdzie wy w ogóle jedziecie?-zapytał Zen. -To tajemnica-odrzekł Arnor.-Do zobaczenia! I odjechali. Zen nagle wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. -Mam plan-zachichotał Agori. Tymczasem Arnor i Kiri na horyzoncie zobaczyli Czarne Szczyty-cel był blisko, bo znali miejsce położenia przełęczy. Tymczasem Mosabar zwołał wszystkich Agori na dziedziniec Nowej Gerony. -CZAS NA IMPREZĘ!-wykrzyknął Glatorianin. I urządził na dziedzińcu imprezę, która wsyztskich zadowoliła. Było pełno świeżutkiej, gorącej magmy (odpowiednik piwa u plemienia lawy), muzyki i tańca. -Takie życie mi pasuje-powiedział Zen, usiadł na fotelu i wypił porządny łyk magmy. Częśc 2 Poszukiwania Arnor i Kiri przybyli na miejsce. -Gdzie to jest?-zapytał Arnor. -Według moich informacji, tutaj-odrzekł Kiri. Byli w ruinach Gerony. -Obiecaliście mnie uratowac-zza ruin wyszedł jakiś Agori Lawy. -To iluzja-uprzedził Arnor. Agori zmienił się w ogromnego węża. -Nie, to Battera!-wykrzyknął Kiri. Tymczasem w Nowej Geronie... Władca Żywiołu Lawy leżał w sercu wulkanu, zamyślony. Od jakiegoś czasu leżał w magmie i medytował. Nawet nie zauważył, że obok niego przechodzą Mosabar i Zen. -Chcemy cię powiadomic, że Arnor i Kiri już odjechali, a w naszych rękach wioska jest bezpieczna-powiedział Zen. -To dobrze, Zennegalu-odrzekł Władca Lawy, nie otwierając oczu. -Nazywasz się Zennegal?-zdziwił się Mosabar. -Co, jeszcze nie wiesz, że "Zen" to zdrobnienie?-Zen był równie zdziwiony, ale wrócili do wioski. Tymczasem na północy... Dwójka Battera w formie wężów shcwytała już dwóch Glatorian Lawy. -Gadajcie, gdzie jest zwój!-rozkazał jeden. -Nigdy się nie dowiesz...-powiedział Arnor. -Więc wyślemy któregoś naszego żołnierza, aby zrobił porządek z tym waszym plemieniem-rzekł drugi. Częśc 3 Wybuch Jeden z Battera zmienił się w coś Skopio-podobnego i odleciał na południe. Tymczasem... Władca Żywiołu Lawy usłyszał huki. Zapowiadało się, że wulkan, na którym stoi Nowa Gerona, wybuchnie...ale plemię lawy jest odporne na lawę! A na górze... -WULKAN WYBUCHA!-wrzasnął Mosabar. Wszyscy rzucili się w stronę krateru. Ze środka zaczęła lac się lawa. Wszyscy podstwaiali kubki, aby napełnic je lawą. Mosabar i Zen wskoczyli do krateru, by zaraz wyleciec z okrzykiem radości na ustach. Wszyscy wiwatowali, wskakiwali do strumienia lawy, podstawiali kubki, wskakiwali do krateru. Słowem: Plemię Lawy uwielbia wybuchy. Tymczasem Battera, wyglądający w tej chwili jak Skopio ze skrzydłami zbliżał się do Nowej Gerony. A w wiosce... Władca Żywiołu Lawy niepokoił się z powodu długiej nieobecności Arnora i Kirego. Wyleciał ze swojej kryjówki i wyruszył na północ. Ale zobaczył coś jego wielkości, latającego w powietrzu. Gdy tylko Władca Lawy dostrzegł stwora, ten zamienił się w zwykłego Piakowego Nietoperza. To Battera!-pomyślał Władca Żywiołu Lawy. Skoczył na przeciwnika. Ten zmienił się w gigantycznego Piaskowego Nietoperza i odparł cios. Władca Lawy kontratakował. Potężnym podmuchem Lawy zniszczył Battera i kontynuował podróż na północ. Częśc 4 Uwolnienie -Nasz towarzysz długo nie wraca-zauważył Battera w formie węża. -Ale wracam ja-powiedział, przylatując na miejsce, Władca Lawy. I potężnym uderzeniem zniszczył oba węże. -A teraz chodźmy szukac zwoju-dodał Władca. Chodzili po ruinach Gerony. Nic nie mogli znaleźc. W końcu jednak Kiri wszedł na wieżę strażniczą, skad wykzryknął: -Mam go! I zlazł na dół. Glatorianie wsiedli na Geto V5 i odjechali na połudie, a Władca Lawy poleciał za nimi. A w Nowej Geronie... Impreza trwała w najlepsze. Niektórzy wskoczyli do strumienia lawy, nurkując. Reszta piła lawę. Mosabar popatrzył na pustynię. Zobaczył kilka czanrych kropek. Przyjrzał się lepiej. Czarne kropki zbliżały się i czerwieniały, były chyba trzy. Po chwili Glatorianin mógł je całkowicie rozpoznac. Pobiegł na dziedziniec, gdzie reszta plemienia imprezowała, i wykrzyknął: -Przybywają Glatorianie i Władca Żywiołu Lawy! Plemię błyskawicznie posprzątało i rozbiegło się po domach, by nie wzbudzac podejrzeń. Zen i Mosabar pobiegli do bramy, by przywitac przybyszów. -Nie mamy czasu, trzeba ochronic Zwój Devaxa przed Battera-wyjaśnił pospiesznie Kiri. Częśc 5 Bitwa o Bara Magna -Zwój Devaxa-opowiadał Arnor.-To zwój stworzony przez Devaxa, w którego tchnął częśc swej mocy, i którego przekazał Wielkim Istotom. Po Wojnie o Rdzeń i ucieczce Wielkich Istot zwój zaginął na północy. Ma moc tworzenia...i niszczenia. Przygotuj się do walki o losy Bara Magna. Zennegal w pośpiechu pobiegł do swojego domu i wziął Harvixa V-4. Wszyscy Agori, z Miotaczami Thornax, stanęli na murach, a Arnor, Kiri, Zen i Mosabar - pod bramą. Wkrótce przybyły Battera, w postaci Łowców Kości. -Hej, chodźcie tu! Stchórzyliście? Nie przyjdziecie do mnie?-żartował sobie z napastników Kiri. Battera, wyraźnie rozgniewane, ruszyły na obrońców. Zanim zdążyli do nich dotrzec, z piasku wyskoczył Właddca Żywiołu Lawy, miażdżąc wrogów. Reszta była cały czas ostrzeliwana Thornaxami przez Agori. Wtedy to Zen przypomniał sobie, jak kiedyś uratował Bara Magna. Postanowił to powtórzyc. Niestety, naparcie wrogów było za duże. -Wszyscy do wioski!-wrzasnął Władca Lawy. Zgodnie z jego poleceniem, Glatorianie i Agori z pojazdme wycofali się do bramy. Gdy biegli, jakiś Thornax trafił w Arnora. -Zen, zajmij się nim-rozkazał Władca Lawy.-A ja idę pilnowac zwoju do krateru. Przez przypadek jeden Battera to usłyszał. Zamienił się w Skarabaxa, przekopał się po piasku do woiski, skąd dotarł do wulkanu i zamienił się we Władcę Żywiołu Lawy. -Nie dostaniesz zwoju-wycedził Władca, rzucając się na wroga. Na górze sytuacja nie wyglądała najlepiej: kilku Battera, zamieniwszy się w jakieś wybuchowe istoty, sforsowały mur, a rany Arnora okazały się ciężkie. Wrogowie zajęli już cały wschodni mur. -Nie!-krzyknął Mosabar, widząc, jak Battera zamienia się w wybuchową istotę.-Kiri, zatrzymaj go! Kiri strzelił we wroga Thornaxem, ten leżał na ziemi. -Tak się to załatwia-powiedział Kiri.-Mówiłem ci już, że jestem mistrzem Thoranxów? Ale był w błędzie. Istota wstała. Kiri znów strzelił i znów trafił, lecz ranna istota dalej biegła, była już blisko murów. Glatorianin strzelił jeszcze raz. I znów okropnie krwawy wróg biegł dalej. I zanim Kiri znów do niego strzelił, ten dobiegł już do zachodniego muru. Ten runął. Wszyscy Agori ile sił pobiegli do ostatniej wieży. -Długo się tu nie utrzymamy!-zawołał Mosabar. Dziesiątki, może nawet setki Thornaxów obijało się o wieżę. W końcu drzwi otwarły się, ale w tej chwili wszystkie Battera patrzyły, jak ich towarzysz wylatuje z krateru z okrzykiem "Mam zwój!", lecz przecenił się. Władca Lawy wyleciał za nim i rozdarł go na dwie połowy. W tej chwili dobiegła do wioski armia Glatorian i gorilawy pod dowództwem Ackara. Ktoś z plemienia musiał zobaczyc z daleka wybuchające mury i wezwac pomoc. Dwie armie zmiażdżyły Battera, a Arnor (który juz doszedł do siebie) rozdarł zwój na dwie połowy, mówiąc "Ten zwój może sprawic wiele kłopotów". I tak plemię lawy wyszło cało z tej opresji...co dalej się z nimi działo? Czy Battera nie powróciły? Czy zniszczenie zwoju będzie miec jakieś konsekwencje? To juz zupełnie inna historia... Kategoria:FF Kategoria:TTwórczośc Takanuvy737 Kategoria:Saga Plemię Lawy